We are not understood
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: [Mention de Patron x InThePanda] OS. Quand deux hommes, incompris de la société se rencontrent. Ils ne peuvent que sympathiser, pourtant, le destin est une belle pute.


_Bonjour tout le monde. J'avais une folle envie de mêler Unknown Movies et Salut les Geeks, du moins les personnages. Il y a un léger Victor x Patron. Parce que, oui, par but scénaristique et d'écriture le tueur c'est Victor. Sur cela je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes._

 ** _Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs, si cela gêne, je supprime._**

* * *

-S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, j'ai une famille.

 _Bang._

Le coup était parti en une fraction de seconde. Encore un, encore un mort et couvert de sang. Cela devenait son quotidien, il se filmait dans sa cave, commentait et expliquait un film méconnu et enfin tuait quelqu'un qui prenait au hasard. Il éteignit sa caméra dans un soupir, lassé. Son regard dévia de l'objectif pour observer sa victime. Les cheveux courts, le visage rond, les yeux marrons, encore un petit qui se croit tout permis…

Il enleva les liens du corps dorénavant inerte et le tira nonchalamment par le pied hors de sa planque. On pouvait entendre les gouttes d'eaux tomber régulièrement, sentir l'odeur du tabac froid et du renfermée, voir les murs défraîchis et les restes de bouteilles vides et toucher le sang tâchant chaque parcelle de cette pièce.

Il partit dans la forêt à côté pour y abandonner sa victime. Les cadavres s'entassaient, _un, deux, trois, dix, vingt, peut-être même plus…_

Mais, soudain, son regard fut attiré par un jeune homme, sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses vêtements noirs, ses yeux cachés par une paire de lunette de soleil fixaient le sol et une légère braise faisait apparaître une mine neutre et fatiguée. Ses habits semblaient être poisseux et tâchés de sang. Il fumait tranquillement, adossé à un arbre mort et desséché.

Le tueur paniqua, il n'avait pas pris son arme ne pensant voir quelqu'un à 4 heures du matin dans un endroit comme ceci. Il lâcha la jambe du cadavre et commença à faire, le plus discrètement possible, demi-tour. Il prit un assez gros bâton entre ses mains, au cas où. Furtivement, il partit pour revenir dans son chez-lui, soulagé. Il s'ouvrit une bière et fuma une cigarette, heureux d'avoir fait son boulot…

* * *

-Putain c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?!

 _Clac._

La porte se referma en une fraction de seconde. Encore, encore une fois où il rentrait tard et couvert de sang. Cela en était presque une habitude. Il passait plus ses journées dehors que chez lui, enfin chez eux comme aimait bien dire leur créateur. Son regard dévia de l'homme en face de lui pour se perdre dans un point invisible. Il le connaissait avec le temps, les cheveux bruns, le visage fin, les yeux bleus gris…

Il releva la tête et l'observa le dévisager avant de soupirer et l'amener contre lui. Il entendait le cœur de Mathieu battre de manière régulière, sentait son parfum, un mélange âcre envoûtant, et ses mains posées dans son dos, il regardait droit devant lui sans se soucier du rester et s'accrochait aux vêtements de son créateur.

Il se sortit de son aura apaisante et rassurante et partit dans sa chambre pour enfin dormir. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil ? _Une, deux, trois, dix, vingt, peut-être même plus…_

Il se déshabilla, ne prenant la peine d'aller à la douche. Il s'allongea sur son lit et commença à sombrer dans le pays des songes. Aussi bizarre cela soit-il, il se demandait qui était l'homme qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure. Des cheveux en batailles qui pourraient jalouser ceux d'Antoine Daniel, un blouson marron abîmé et une barbe mal rasée. En plus, il avait l'air de traîner quelque chose à l'allure de cadavre…

Il ne se soucia plus du reste et s'endormit tranquillement. Il était encore couvert de sang, qui n'était pas le siens, mais il n'en avait cure. Il sourit faiblement contre son oreiller et sa couette quand il sentit une couverture envelopper son corps parcourut de frisson. Mon Lucifer comme son créateur était un papa poule ! Mais, ça avait du bon de temps à autres…

* * *

-Et voilà c'est terminé, et si on vous demande, ce n'est pas moi.

Le tueur éteignit sa caméra et prit son paquet de cigarette. Il n'avait pas envie de balancer le cadavre de la jeune fille qu'il avait violé, du moins pas tout de suite. Il pouvait encore s'amuser avec… Tranquillement, il sortit de sa planque et se posa dans la rue, dans un soupir de contentement.

Ses doigts, tremblant sous l'adrénaline, lui firent s'allumer une cigarette. Il était accro depuis longtemps à la nicotine…la faute à sa première petite amie qui l'avait mis dedans… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et idées néfastes. Il regardait les volutes de fumée tourbillonner au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je peux avoir une clope ?

Cette voix rauque et suave le fit sursauter. Il se tourna pour voir l'homme de hier le fixer, amusé. Son costard noir était propre et en parfait état. Il lui en tendit une, sans vraiment comprendre ses gestes. Il devrait partir, le kidnapper ou même le tuer. Mais, étrangement, il se sentait bien en ce moment même.

-Merci….

-Victor.

Il venait de lui dire son prénom, naturellement, comme s'ils se connaissaient et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Alors qu'il devrait paniquer, il l'avait vu hier avec un cadavre dans les mains ! Quand il y pense lui aussi avait été couvert d'hémoglobine…

-Patron.

-Pardon ?

-On me surnomme comme ça.

Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il ne sait où il l'avait entendu. Il continuait de regarder le jeune homme qui fumait comme s'il ignorait qui était son interlocuteur. Le tueur en semblait presque vexé, avec tous les meurtres qu'il fait, il est à la une des JT ! En tout cas ce « patron » dégageait un charme, un truc qui le rendait irrésistible et charismatique.

-Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre gamin ?

-Euh ouais pourquoi pas.

Ils éteignirent leurs cigarettes et allèrent dans un petit bar à deux rues d'ici. Il était miteux, un de ces endroits pour picoler et oublier une vie misérable. Ils prirent deux pintes de bière et commencèrent à les boire. Victor semblait gêné, il n'avait plus l'habitude de boire avec des personnes, il travaillait seul et ne voyait personne...

-Dit, tu as vu un truc anormal hier ?

-A part toi qui tirait un cadavre, rien gamin.

Le sang du tueur ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva et braqua son arme sur le Patron, nullement impressionné. Celui-ci continuait de boire comme si ne rien était. C'est vrai, qu'après tout, sa vie n'était en aucun cas en danger et il n'avait pas un flingue braqué dans sa direction.

-J'en étais sûr, t'es de la police c'est ça ?!

-Non pas du tout. J'suis juste un gars qui a envie de boire un coup avec quelqu'un.

-La vérité, sinon je te tue !

-Doucement gamin, t'excites pas comme une écolière. Je suis un criminel c'est tout. Et t'aurais dû enlever le cran de sûreté là tu fais flipper personne.

Victor en était encore plus déstabilisé. Mais, maintenant que l'autre le disait, il le reconnaissait ! Le Patron, une légende dans les sombres endroits du monde, un mythe, un personnage fictif, une illusion. Il rangea son pistolet et se rassit en face l'homme en noir. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que lui pour ne pas être apeuré face à un magnum.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je sais pas gamin, j'en ai marre de côtoyer des gens parfaits qui vivent dans une utopie. J'ai toujours eu une préférence aux fous qui ne cherchent qu'à atteindre leurs objectifs par tous les moyens. C'est ton cas non ?

\- Mouais on peut dire ça comme ça, j'suis juste incompris par la société…tout ce que je veux c'est faire passer mon message…

-En trucidant des gens, c'est ce que je dis oui.

Le tueur sourit presque tendrement à ses propos. Il paraissait touché et bien, depuis des mois il semblait être de nouveau bien. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, avec un réel intérêt pour l'autre. Aussi bizarre soit-il, ils sympathisèrent rapidement. Si bien qu'ils enchaînèrent les bières et blagues. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et les rayons pourraient caresser l'obscurité.

-Dit, on se reverra ?

-Pourquoi pas gamin.

Le Patron partit, agréablement surpris par ce jeune homme. Décidément rencontrer des fous qui se filment devant leur caméra il en connait un bon nombre ! Il rentra tranquillement chez lui, le ventre rempli du liquide ambré avec la tête qui tournait légèrement. Mathieu devait encore veillé son retour, comme d'habitude. Il ouvrit la porte après avoir galéré à mettre les clefs pour bien apercevoir son créateur, attendre une tasse de café vide entre les mains.

-Tu étais où encore ?

-J'étais allé boire un verre en ville et ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

-Je vois. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dormir d'accord ?

Le criminel acquiesça en baillant faiblement. Il avait besoin de sommeil et bien entendu de son lit. Il sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille et une tête se poser dans son cou. Son créateur aimait bien faire cela de temps en temps, dans des élans d'affections ou d'envies. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Il profita un peu pour ensuite se sortir et aller dormir. Pourquoi pas revoir ce Victor, après tout ça lui fait de la compagnie ?

* * *

Dans un soupir, le Patron dépoussiéra son costard couvert de différent débris. Il venait d'assister à une « émission » de Victor, et Dieu sait que c'était cool mais chiant. Cool parce qu'il avait violé et tué le mec et chiant parce que lui et le cinéma ça fait 69 ! Si seulement Mathieu voulait bien faire pareil ! Il eut un léger rictus à la vue de tout ce sang, tout ce liquide rougeâtre l'excitait à un point.

-Pas trop choqué ?

-Tu m'as pris pour une vierge gamin ? Bien sûr que non.

Le tueur sourit faiblement et laissa le cadavre à terre. Il récupéra la cigarette aux bords des lèvres du criminel pour tirer une taffe. Celui-ci grogna légèrement mais le laissa faire. Il s'en ralluma une pour lui laisser l'ancienne.

-On va boire un verre ?

-On va chez moi plutôt gamin, y'a personne là-bas.

-Ok comme tu veux.

Le chevelu referma son blouson, lâcha une mince fumée blanchâtre et suivit l'homme en noir dans les petites rues. Il le suivait à un mètre en arrière, en cas de divers problèmes. Enfin c'était surtout pour regarder ses jolies petites fesses bouger à ses pas. Il devait avouer que le physique de brun était plus que baisable, une ligne élancée, une mince musculature et une peau blanche qui contrastait avec tout.

Il n'eut le temps de continuer à divaguer que l'homme devant lui se stoppa, composa un code, prit les escaliers, galéra à trouver ses clefs et ouvrit enfin la porte. Il laissa entrer son nouveau compagnon et partit dans la cuisine pour venir leurs chercher des bières. Victor observait la décoration sobre et esthétique. Il s'assit sur le canapé et câlina la petite boule de poil blanche qui le regardait avec des grands yeux.

-T'as un chat toi ? Je n'aurais pas cru…

-Ouais je préfère les chattes, mais c'est à mon cré…ami.

Le sang du tueur ne fit qu'un tour, une pointe de jalousie s'emparait de lui. Alors il vivait en collocation ou une connerie du genre ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer l'espace d'un instant. Il prit la bière fraîche que lui tendit l'homme et en avala une gorgée. Il attendit que le Patron se pose à côté de lui pour commencer à discuter.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils les voient. 4h30 sonna l'horloge du salon. Une silhouette ouvrit la porte, les joues rouges et l'esprit embrumée par l'alcool. Le tueur jeta un regard au criminel, qui n'avait bougé, pâle comme un linge. Mathieu se mit à côté de son double et se colla contre lui.

-Tu picoles sans moi maintenant patrounet ?

-Mat' t'es bourré, va te coucher.

-Hum d'accord, bonne nuit…

Son créateur se leva et partit dans sa chambre, chancelant à chaque pas. L'homme en noir se tourna vers Victor, gêné, ne sachant quoi dire. L'autre affichait une mine fermée avec un éclat qui connaissait que trop bien, celui de la jalousie. Il retint son sourire de justesse. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de commencer à avoir un rictus avec un tueur en face.

-C'est qui lui ?

-Mon frère, je pensais qu'il passait la nuit chez son pote.

Le chevelu finit sa dernière gorgée du liquide ambrée et posa sa énième bière sur la table. Il était temps de partir, rester trop longtemps n'était pas une bonne idée. Même s'il n'avait envie de quitter l'homme en noir. Il se releva, remit son blouson et se tourna vers le criminel.

-Bon ben j'me casse, c'était sympa.

Le Patron se releva, soupira et plaqua le tueur contre le premier mur pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Celui-ci, agréablement surpris, ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant présent. Après quelques secondes il passa sa main droite sur le cou du criminel et la gauche sur le creux de ses hanches. Une langue taquine lécha ses lèvres, ne demandant qu'à approfondir leur baiser. Chose qu'il fit en se collant un peu plus contre l'homme en noir. Ils échangèrent une danse torride avant de se séparer. Victor le regardait, les joues rouges.

\- A une prochaine gamin.

-Euh..ou-ouais…

Le tueur partit, hébété par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il rentra chez lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il était de nouveau heureux, aussi inexplicable soit cela. Sa mère aurait été fière de lui. Il s'endormit avec la pensée que tout n'était point un rêve et qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte, le revoir.

* * *

 _Toc, toc._

C'est sans grand conviction et avec une terrible migraine que Mathieu ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Plus jamais il boirait autant avec Antoine, plus jamais ! Il aperçut un grand homme svelte, les cheveux bruns, une barbe mal taillée et une pelle sur son épaule. Il le fit entrer en remettant ses lunettes de vue en place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a François ? Un problème ?

-On devait se voir aujourd'hui, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- J'ai un peu bu hier pardon. Je te sers un truc à boire ?

-Je dis pas non à une bière ! Tes personnalités sont là ?

-Le Geek joue à l'ordinateur, le Hippie est en bad trip avec celui de Minute Papillon et le Patron il est encore avec ce gars-là, il a des cheveux pires que Toinou et il se balade avec un flingue, un fan de cinéma ! Sûrement un taré…mais bon ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre et il a l'air de lui plaire et calmer ses pulsions alors…

Le Fossoyeur tiqua à cette description, est-ce que c'est lui ? Celui-ci qu'il cherche depuis des mois ? Ce tueur fou cinéphile qui se bat pour une soit disant justice ? Non ce n'est pas possible…il est introuvable, il passe à travers tous ses radars et ses collègues…Il fixa son ami, d'un regard curieux et froid. Il devait savoir.

-C'est vrai ?! Ton double est où précisément, il rentre quand ? J'ai besoin d'informations !

-Quoi, pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi au juste ? Il a encore fait une immense connerie ?

-Non, oui, enfin ce n'est pas le plus important. Il est en compagnie d'un tueur que je cherche depuis des mois ! J'ai besoin de le coincer ! Et pour ça il me faut ton aide.

\- Euh…j'suis pas trop sûr François, aider un flic contre un taré c'est pas une bonne chose. Je le sais plus que bien…

\- Bon, si tu m'aides je consens à arrêter de vouloir foutre ton double en prison.

Le présentateur fixa le commissaire, interloqué. Cela lui enlèverait une épine du pied s'il arrêtait de courser après son alter-égo non-stop. Autant au début il s'en fichait mais au fur et à mesure, il venait toquer chez lui en plein tournage. Et même en pleine nuit, chose qui finissait par François qui s'en prenait plein la gueule par un Patron particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.

-D'accord…mais c'est pas dangereux ? Tu me fais pas un coup de pute ?

-Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est sans danger. Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Il ne lui laissa le temps de répondre qu'il trinqua avec lui et commença à parler, essayant plus de changer de sujet qu'autre chose. Même si ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule personne, Victor. Il ne savait réellement son prénom, les rumeurs l'avaient appelé comme cela, alors il avait fait de même.

Maintenant, il lui suffisait de trouver un plan et le tour est joué ! Sûrement utiliser Mathieu comme appât ou une idée de ce genre. Et il ne devait tarder, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il lui courrait après. Il fallait qu'il le coince ce fils de pute !

* * *

-François t'es sûr que je crains rien ?

\- Non Mathieu, énormément de policiers te surveillent, et ils ont pour ordre de tirer s'il y a un problème.

Le brun soupira, pas très rassuré. Ok il y avait des flics qui le surveillaient mais ça n'empêchaient que l'autre était armé et savait se battre. Mais, il savait parfaitement que son double ne devait pas être très loin et qu'il le défendrait, du moins il espérait… Il toqua timidement et entendit des pas lassés et lourds venir dans sa direction. Son cœur battait la chamade, ouais il flippait et pas qu'un peu. Il vit distinctement la silhouette du tueur apparaître.

-Oui c'est pour quoi ?

-Excusez-moi je cherche mon frère. Et vu qu'il passe du temps avec vous en ce moment, je me suis dit que vous seriez peut-être où il se trouve ?

-Non désolé…il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, normalement il donne des signes de vie mais ça ne fait rien. Merci quand même.

Le présentateur salua rapidement l'homme et commença à partir. Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti, très bien même. Il n'avait pas tremblé ni même bafouillé. Comme il l'avait prédit le chevelu le rejoignit, inquiet pour le criminel.

-Je vais t'aider à le retrouver.

-D'accord c'est gentil, merci.

Ils firent quelques pas, dans une étrange tension. Aucun n'osait parler dans les rues désertes. Ils fixaient tous deux un point invisible, l'un la forêt et l'autre droit devant lui. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent, dans un accord commun. Devant eux se trouvait le commissaire, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Oh oui il avait de quoi être fier.

-Alors comment on se retrouve ? Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de partir, tu es encerclé.

-Quoi ?! Et tu crois me faire peur ?! –il rit nerveusement- Tu ne me tueras pas ! J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance, toujours !

Est-ce un mensonge ? Des mots dit vainement dans l'espoir d'intimider tous ces hommes armés ? Ou au contraire une vérité ? La vérité ? Il travaillait seul alors qu'est-ce qu'il redoutait ? Il fit signe pour que les hommes mettent le tueur enjouent.

-Hep,hep... D'où les flics font la fête sans moi ? Oh bah je connais des têtes de pleins de gamin !

C'est une voix grave dans le dos de François qui avait dit ces propos, non sans un magnifique rictus carnassier. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Fossoyeur, s'il se tournait il perdait, c'était évident. Il tenta de se calmer mais une chose froide se posa contre sa tempe gauche. Un canon de magnum le défiait.

-Tu bouges et je tire gamin.

-Patron tu fais rien !

-Reste tranquille Mat'. Il t'a mis en danger pour t'avoir embarqué là-dedans. En plus ce mec me pète les couilles à un point alors si je peux le buter, j'en serai plus que ravi. N'est-ce pas Vicounet ?

-Tout à fait d'accord très cher. Tu me sors les mots de la bouche. Alors, je vais tranquillement partir et puis on remet ça plus tard. D'accord ?

-Et puis quoi encore fils de pute ?! T'es encerclé t'as pas entendu ? Alors j'ai peut-être un flingue braqué sur moi mais toi tu en as 20, alors bouge pas !

-Peut-être mais moi ce ne sont que des poulets qui suivent tes ordres. Et, tu es en danger alors ils ne vont pas bouger. Alors que toi, c'est un dangereux criminel qui braque son arme contre toi, qui, est putain de bandant.

C'est à cet instant que François qu'il comprit, il avait perdu. Non, il ne c'était pas retourné, mais il ne gagnerait jamais. Tout simplement parce que l'autre ne jouait pas, du moins pas au même jeu.

 _Clic._

Le Patron venait d'enlever le cran de sûreté dans un immense rictus démoniaque. Il était entouré de deux monstres qui n'avaient peur de la mort. Il allait finir sa vie comme ça ? Dans sa quête de justice ? Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Non, ça ne pouvait se terminer ! Il jeta un regard au fondateur d'un de ces monstres, le suppliant d'agir.

-Patron, tu baisses ton arme, on rentre.

-Non gamin, je ne bouge pas.

-Maintenant ça suffit, tu ranges ton flingue !

-Si je le fais ils vont le buter, Mat'. Et ça en est hors de question !

\- Je suis ton créateur alors tu fermes ta gueule et tu obéis !

Les dents de sa création grincèrent, il les avait entendues depuis sa place. Ses jointures semblaient blanches à force de serrer la crosse de son magnum. Il avait horreur de lui donner des ordres ou d'user de son statut mais c'était la seule façon de le faire s'arrêter…Il le fusilla du regard, déjà que c'était tendu ça ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

-Bien.

Le criminel baissa doucement son flingue avant de le balancer à terre. (Mal)Heureusement le présentateur lui avait instruit la notion de respect dès de début et le fait qu'il lui devait une reconnaissance et par conséquent qu'il ne devait défier ses ordres. Victor le regardait perdu, et maintenant ? Il allait mourir ?

-François tu ne fais rien à ce jeune homme. Je peux très bien donner des ordres au Patron pour qu'il ne fasse rien mais je peux aussi lui dire de faire comme il veut.

-Quoi ?! Mais je ne vais pas laisser ce fils de pute partir.

-Si, je n'aurais pas dû m'emmêler…

François pesta et ordonna aux policiers de baisser leurs armes et partir, rentrer chez eux ou il ne sait. Et voilà comment perdre…Putain ! Quoique, une idée germa dans son esprit. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il sortit son arme et tira le plus rapidement possible entre les deux yeux de Victor.

 _Bang_

Celui-ci n'eut le temps de comprendre qu'il s'écroula à terre, mort. Le commissaire sourit et éclata de rire, fier. Enfin il avait terminé tout ceci ! Il avait réussi, il l'avait tué et pour de bon ! Il se tourna vers le Patron et Mathieu, un paniqué et dépité et l'autre vide. Oui, le criminel n'avait bougé et semblait anéanti. Il arriva à sa hauteur d'une démarche macabre.

-Tu l'as tué ? Tu l'as tué ?! Tu l'as tué ! Enfoiré ! J'vais te buter gamin !

A ces mots l'homme en noir fit s'écrouler le fossoyeur et se posa sur ses hanches, les poings dressés. Il lui asséna une droite, puis une autre, et encore… Au fur et à mesure que les coups pleuvaient sa colère ne se calmait pas, non, elle grandissait.

-T'avais pas le droit de le buter ! C'était juste un gars incompris de la société avec une sensibilité et un putain de cul serré ! C'est parce que t'es un flic que tu te crois permis de choisir qui doit mourir ou vivre c'est ça ?! Tu me fais pitié et pourtant j'ai été fait sans émotions.

-Patron arrête.

Son poing se stoppa dans les airs, comme suspendu. Il reprit sa respiration saccadée et fixa le commissaire couvert de sang. Il venait de le tabasser pour se calmer. Il se sortit, les jointures ensanglantées. Son regard alla vers le corps inerte de Victor. Il le prit doucement et tendrement dans ses bras, et pour la première fois il n'eut envie de violer ce cadavre ou autre.

-Tu fais quoi ? On rentre.

-Non. Je vais aller l'enterrer, c'est la moindre des choses.

Le criminel colla un peu plus cette peau devenue froide contre lui et inspira faiblement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Le liquide rougeâtre tâchait son costume, mais il n'en avait que faire, ce ne sont que des vêtements…Il commença à avancer, le visage fermé. Il dit une dernière phrase à son créateur, avant qu'il ne parte et ne revienne :

« Si j'avais pu pleurer j'aurais versé des larmes et si j'avais pu aimer je serais tombé amoureux de lui »

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Oui j'ai tué Victor et tabassé Le Fossoyeur mais bon, je me voyais pas faire spécialement une happy End. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impression :)_

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Biz_

 _agathou~_


End file.
